


Father of a hero

by o0wolfy0o



Series: One shorts [3]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Sad with a Happy Ending, YujiKiri, fem kirito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: Everyone has problems with their fathers big or small well my father was a murderer and the creator of sword art online
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: One shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Father of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the one-short daughter of a killer

It's been two months since closing of sword art online. 

And Surprisingly it only took me two months to recover and also being laid in bed for two years also helped a lot of my health problems it was a medical mystery the doctors told me.

I haven't seen Alice or Eugeo since sao so I don't think I would recognize her or him. Since they aged two years. Like when I woke up I didn't recognize myself.

My hair has gotten longer and I'm slightly taller than I was.

The doctor say I probably didn't grow much because I wasn't moving and I was on my mental conditions. 

So Alice is probably taller than me so is Eugeo.

I never did figure it out where they lived. They were the ones that visit me at the hospital but since I don't have to be there anymore.......

A lot of things have changed like for example my sister into gaming now. It's weird I figured she wouldn't want to touch stuff like that since what happened to me. She's been playing this weird fairy game she tried to get me to dive into it thinking it would help me recover but I said no.

And Apparently some other players in SAO haven't wake up. 

Some people think it's my dad's doing since he still missing.

I don't know what to believe.

I don't want to deal with MMO's anymore.

But life has a funny way of mocking me

I was on my way to Andrew because he wanted to me and when I stepped in the bar he gave me a funky look. I know he was up to something he always gave me that look when he wanted me to help out players on SAO.

I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What do you want this time?" I said

"Do you know you're pretty rude" he said 

"Thank you I appreciate it but now down to business why did you want me here? I don't really drink alcohol" because of all the medication I'm on.

the door behind me opened up and I looked over and see a girl around my age with brown hair.

"Thank you your finally here you can tell her yourself" Andrew said to the other girl and Walked off.

I shrugged and walked to the table but she set at.

"Look you better make it quick I'm only listening to you because my friend back there saved my life once. so I owe him" I was annoyed at Andrew doing this to me but I might as well listen.

"Hi I go by Lisbeth" she introduced herself.

"I am here because of this" she pulled out this photo of this girl that looked like she was in a birdcage? The girl looks like she had a long elf ears so I'm guessing this was taken in a game.

I looked at her to continue.

"Look my friend is one of the SAO survivors but for some reason she didn't log out like the rest of us did"

"Yeah that's not new. If you're a survivor that's all you ever hear about is how the other people didn't wake up" it was sad all my work for nothing.

"I've been trying to figure out a way or why they haven't woken up and I was at a loss until I found this photo" she sounded desperate

"So what does the phone have to do with them?" Just curious.

"It was taken in a new game called ALfheim Online"

"I am familiar with the title"

"the photo was taken at some place called the top of world tree in the game. I was originally going to going dive into the game myself but my parents don't want me near anything that goes on my head since SAO that's where you come in so can you dive in there and see if that actually her or not......please I'll pay you anything I mean buy the game for you. I just want to see my girlfriend again" Lisbeth starts crying and The game pull out and put it on the table in Front of me.

"What makes you think I should do it you don't even know me?" 

"I know you're the black swordsman and I figured if anyone could get her out of there it would be you" I would want to be surprised that some people found out my identity in real life just a mouse click away anyways.

Lisbeth still was crying I felt so bad for her I know how it feels to love somebody so much that it hurts.

But to dive into a game again? I don't know if I could do that.

I took out the phone to call my sister.

"Hi Suguha I wanted to ask a question about the AmuSphere"

"Yeah I know what I said but this is.....important" I looked over at the sobbing Lisbeth.

"But Is it........really safe?" 

I Finally my call ended. And Turn to look at Lisbeth.

"so here's the deal Lisbeth I will dive in for you but I want you to stay at hospital With your girlfriend and i'm going to tell you this I don't know if I will be able to get her so please don't be mad at me if it doesn't work out. I'm bad at dealing with crying girls" I grabbed her hands.

She sniffs "i'm just glad you're going in there for me" she give me a hug and left.

What have I gotten myself into?

~

My sister was laughing at my misery.

"So let me get this straight? you only agreed to help this girl because you couldn't deal with her crying?" She was laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up" I face planted onto my bed.

"So what game do you she want you to dive in?" I turned to look at her.

"That's fairy game you love so much"

"Well that's cool I could go look for this girl's girlfriend for you just tell me where she think she is" at last she's done laughing at me.

"She said she's in this place called the top of world tree" 

My sister looks shocked.

"Well that's too bad" 

"What are you talking about what's so bad about it? don't you just have to go there and look around?" I was confused

"Well on top of the World tree no one has gone there yet" now it's my turn to be in shock.

"You mean to tell me this game is been out for more than a year now and no one has beat it yet?"

"it's maybe it's just a really hard game?" She struggled.

"No one has complained about it to admin? or I don't know the Internet? I mean if I spend a lot of money on a game and find out I can't even beat the game I'd be pissed off" I explained

"Now when you were saying it like that it kind of does sound weird that no one has been in it" my sister has her moments.

"Well guess I have to use the nerve gear" I grabbed want to get up to grab my nerve gear.

"Why don't you just use AmuSphere. It's a lot safer!" My sister sounded panicked.

"Well I was planning to until you told me the game is literally unbeatable so I have to use Yui" I was setting up the nerve gear.

"What's a Yui?" I explain to her she was this girl that I found in Sao that help me hack into stuff until well they found out she was still active and they got rid of her but I managed to save her into my nerve gear.

"So what are you gonna do when you're in the game? You have Yui to help you. But the game is huge and I'm pretty sure you don't know how to fly either" she said 

"That's where you came in. You've been playing a game for a while now and I was hoping maybe you could help me find the place I'm supposed to find" I Asked

"Do you know I have a lot of responsibilities on the game right?" So she's not gonna help me?

"Come on can you just help a sister out please" I gave her my best puppy dog impression.

She caved in.

"Fine I'll help you because I'm curious of what's at the top of the tree anyways" 

I jumped and hugged her.

She gave me her account info so I can friend her merely when I enter the game.

"Oh and by the way I have two friends that could help us on this journey I just have to contact them" she said then walked off into a her room to set up her stuff.

I Grab the nerve gear and I hovered above my head 

well here I go again.

~

I spawn in the game randomly in the sky.

I Honestly it was annoying.

But at least it didn't hurt.

Go no fall damage!

I got a message from my sister saying that her and her friends got in a little trouble but they would be at my location soon.

I Found out half of my items that were in sao were gone. I was kind of depressed about that that was like my life's work.

I quickly panicked thinking maybe it got rid of Yui item to but think it wasn't the case.

I found out a few things like the coding for this game is like the Exactly same as sao.

And Yui in this game is a some sort of a fairy.

Well I waited for my sister and her friends to show up I practice flying with Yui. It was actually really fun.

When my sister finally just show up she showed up with two other people 

A boy that had a wolf ears for some reason? And the girl had cat ears I think?

It was hard to tell in the games.

I explain to my sister that most of my stats were still there from when I was in the other game.

My sister didn't sound surprised and she said it happened to her friends that are with her and She said when she first got them to log into the game they stats were out of this world.

So that's why she thought they were the best helping me out with The whole photo operation.

"Hi my name is kirito" my sister gave me a weird look for using my in-game and not my real life but she didn't push it.

The Wolf boy introduced himself first "hello my name is Blue rose" I blushed a little

he was so adorable.

"We Using in-game names? whatever I just name my character my name so I'm Alice" I tensed up at the name.

"Wait do you know her in real life?" I pointed at my sister.

"Yes we do" I panicked does that mean they know who I am?

"And No I did not tell them who you are I just said a friend needed help on a game" my sister said to me

I Calm down

"Sorry I'm just a SAO survivor and I just want a little privacy" I don't want my friends to find where I am.

"I understand. we survivors too" Blue rose said to me.

"Really?" 

"Yeah it wasn't easy but we did" Alice sounded sad.

I mean I don't blame her it was a mess.

My sister pointed out the way to the world tree and we took off.

I decided to start a conversation with blue rose.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking why are you in this game anyways?" 

"I am looking for someone...." he said

"same here I guess but I'm looking for somebody for somebody else" I said 

We flew in silence

~

we already made it to the town where the tree is but sadly my sister had to leave she said there was important matter she had to tend to but she will try to meet us up there.

"are they one of the survivors that didn't wake up?" I know I probably shouldn't ask but I'm curious

"We're not sure" what? 

He must have See my confused face because he continued " when sao started and we learn the truth what was going to happen to us she vanished. You see she gave us sao as a gift for us to play with her and I guess when she learned the truth she felt responsible that we were there snuck in there" it's just a coincidence.

"Do you know if she lived? or her in-Game name?" I asked

"No when we logged in we never found her in-game. So we don't know what her in-game name is and we don't know if she Live either but we know for a fact she is still out there because she won't give up that easily" he said.

"You have so much faith in her" Blue rose remind me of.....him

I really miss him.

So much it hurts

"Yes I do"

~

It just me and Blue rose. The Others had to log out once we got to the world tree.

I try to go in there myself but I end up getting killed. It's getting frustrated.

Why would they designed the final dungeon like that? It Impossible.

I Laid on the ground exhausted.

I spoke out loud "I don't even know why am doing this for Lisbeth I don't even know her" 

"Did you say Lisbeth?" Blue rose said.

"Yeah and she's one of the survivors too" I put a hand on my face to block out the sun.

And Blue rose started asking me questions about her and I answered and it turns out he knew her in Real life.

"you knew her?" I set up to look at him

"Yeah she's run this blacksmith in sao. I also remember her being pretty pissed that she couldn't marry her girlfriend in the game because they didn't allow same-sex marriage" he laughed.

He had a beautiful laugh.

He started telling me all sorts of stories about his friend and her girlfriend.

And he told me all his adventures with his friend Alice.

"You sound like you had the best years of your life in sao" unlike me.

"I wouldn't say that" blue Rose said

"Hmm?"

"Well my best friend she was also in the game but she left us.... I don't really know the reason why because I haven't found her yet but I don't imagine her two years were that great" he said

"Well to be honest my two years in sao won't that great either. sure they are moments where I was happy but honestly I just miss my friends more than anything you see at the very start of the game I panicked and abandon them because I felt horrible and I regret doing that but now it's too late because they're probably gone" why am telling you?

"That sounds pretty sad did you ever try looking for them?" Blue Rose asked

"I don't think they would want to face me because I was the one that bought them the game anyways" I set up and went to have another go at it

I did not see blue roses surprise face

-

I did eventually get into the world tree but I literally need A army of players to get to it.

At the top everything was pretty.

And I Did eventually find girl in the photo.

And Long story short I saved her from some psycho.

And I found out Blue rose and Alice were Eugeo and Alice!

I found out about it in game actually.

It was a real roller coaster of emotions.

Let's just say I never want to leave them again and I don't plan to.

And I did meet my father again. He gave me something called the world seed?

It turned out to be The basis for VRMO. So now there's a lot more out there.

I still don't get my father why did he create sao? Did he mean it to be a murder game?

No one really knows those answers and I guess no one's going to since they found my father and he was dead..

I don't feel sad about it because why should I?

It may sound heartless but honestly he was just a man to me and to me he had no feelings he was just a hollow out ghost that was supposed to be my father.

Sometimes I wonder what would my life be like if my mom didn't pass away....

And I wonder what my life would've been like if I didn't meet Eugeo and Alice.

When I be happy?

Sad?

Lonely?

I guess I will never know.

"Kazuto? Are you lost in the clouds again?" 

Towards Eugeo.

"Sorry about that" I laughed and ran up to catch up to him.

He grabbed my hand.

"Sometimes I worry about you" he so sweet.

"I am fine! the doctor said I would be fine" he still worried about my health.

"You seem to stare off into space all the time" he's cute pout.

"That's because I'm a teenage girl we're always lost in our dreams" I said

I kiss his cheek and ran up ahead ignoring the calls from him telling me to slow down.

-

Me and my daughter are nothing alike.

We don't share looks.

We don't share ideas.

The only thing we have in common is our love for games.

I guess that's all I can really say about the matter but I am a father of a hero.

And I guess that something I should be proud of


End file.
